


Falling Inside Your Story...

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: MY FIRST STORY - Fandom, swanky dank
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my FIRST FANFIC of 2016. (#^.^#)<br/>I've been wanting to write a Hiro x Koji fanfic since last year, and i made it now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Inside Your Story...

 

 

 

> _“wake in loneliness, loneliness!_  
>  _falling inside your story,_  
>  _walking after you,after you_  
>  _I will share my time..”_
> 
>  

The speakers thumps as Fukagyaku Replace echoed through the room he was in.  
He hums to the song while packing up his luggage into a medium-sized bag.  
Before he made it to the chorus part, he turn the volume down as he heard someone bangs on the door.

“I can hear your song from outside the room.."  
Taka voiced out.

“oh?? Is it too loud? Sorry..”

it seems like his song was too loud that he didn’t notice the sudden visit from his older brother.

“when will you go?”

Taka dives into the bed, facing down and draws a pillow close to his chest.  
While watching Hiro packing up his stuffs.

“tomorrow..” Hiro answered.

For the last few days that Hiro told him about his plan on going to Okinawa for a while, he was being attacked by multiple questions from that worried big brother of his.  
Despite worrying, Taka knew he can’t do anything but approving a decision made by a 22 years old on being away from Tokyo for a while.

Hiro is a grown up man already. He know what he’s doing.  
For whatever decision he made, he had his own reason behind.

But this trip Hiro was talking about is only ONE of the things that shocked him.  
What shocked him more is that Hiro wants him TO KEEP IT AS A SECRET!

He must promised him not to tell anyone about his trip. That includes their parents too! In simple words, let’s just say that Hiro disappeared for a while.

 

> _“This year’s going to be tough. I just need strength to cope with it. So let me rest both my mind and body on this trip.”_

This is the best answer Hiro could ever think of regarding his decision that day.

But well, of course this secret wasn’t kept between these two brothers only.

“this close friend you said you were going with, can I trust him to take good care of you?”

Taka still remember Hiro told him not to worry much because he brought a close friend with him.

**“YES. I have faith in him.”**

Hiro replied without a doubt.  
Because he really does put his trust on that person.

“a lot better than I did?”  
another question thrown out from Taka.

Hiro nodded and smiled.

“well, I do not have to worry then..”

he only wished that Hiro was under the care of a good hand.

Hiro finds the worried look on his brother a bit funny and cute. He knows he will be doing just fine.  
The one he’s bringing is not an old friend, though..  
They only met a few years back and did a collab once but he feels very close to that person.

Like a brother from another parents,  
Like someone he already met for a long time.  
Whatever the reason is, being able to meet and be friend with Koji is like a blessing to him.

* * *

 

 

“Okinawa? That beautiful island?”

Koji nodded.

Just like Hiro, he, too receive a sudden visit from his brother, Yuichi while packing up his things for the 5 days stay in Okinawa.

“you’re lucky to go there! Ever since I’ve become a musician, with busy schedule.. I find it hard to visit any beautiful islands other than that Elba Island.”

Koji created a smile at the corner of his lips as Yuichi rings a bell for him.  
It was indeed a great experience going to that island.

“make sure you take care of yourself, and Hiro too! He was someone else’s brother, remember that?”  
Yuichi gave a not-so-friendly reminder.

“Yeah I know that.. How many times do you have to remind me?”

Koji was annoyed by that advice given to him over and over again since yesterday.

“one more thing..” Yuichi continued.

“don’t forget to call me when you get there..”

Koji frowned his forehead as an instant reply to that request.

“you know what, Yuichi?”

He gets up slowly and walks toward Yuichi.  
As he lands a seat right beside Yuichi, he continued..

“There’s a difference between you, and my Twitter status..”

Giving an intense stare to Yuichi, he speaks some more..

_“unlike my Twitter status, you DON’T need to be updated!”_

Yuichi, with an insulting smile replied back;  
“Oh yeah?! MY TURN!”

Koji raised his eyebrows waiting for a revenge from Yuichi.

“You know the similarities between YOU and my GUITAR?”  
-“no..”

“well, you both were my FAVORITE but.. _I really love it when i play too hard and accidentally BREAK you guys down.._ ”

Koji burst out laughing. Not because it was hilarious, but because it is TRUE!

* * *

 

 

 

The sky that morning is clear. Painted with light blue colored, and decorated by a few fluff of clouds.  
It was really a great weather for their first day in Okinawa.

“I never thought the sky could be this clear..”  
Hiro admiring the beautiful sky he was facing.

“Right? In Tokyo, all we could see is buildings.. lots of buildings!” says Koji.

“…and airplanes, too!”  
Hiro giggled.

The two besties were laying on the clean sand, pretending to get some tan, but with clothes on.  
While in reality though, summer hasn’t arrived yet. The winter had just lowered their curtains.  
Show is over for winter! Next up is spring.  
Still, this fact didn’t stop these two from experiencing their summer mood on that island.

“Hiroki.. I wanted to ask you something, if you don’t mind.”

Koji breaks a few minutes of silence they had.

“sure! Go on..” 

Hiro talks with his eyes closed. Trying to keep himself at ease.

“Among other friends you have, why did you choose ME to be here with you?”

Koji look straight at Hiro. Only getting the side view of his face because the younger one is facing up.

Hiro slowly opened his eyes. Looking back at Koji.

“Good question! I wanted to tell you this yesterday but I’m too tired and excited for today so.. since you already ask, I’ll tell you right  
now!”

Koji nod once, impatiently waiting for Hiro’s next word.

“well.. first, you are FREE this week.”

Koji exhaled a soft laugh as Hiro continued.

“second, just like me, you are also a younger brother and have an older brother. I feel like we had a connection through this fact, don’t you think?”

-“absolutely! That explains why we both got close shortly.”

Hiro got up, brushing away the sands covering his clothes and sit crossing his legs. Now facing Koji.

“third, you are one of that person in my life where I am at my highest level of comfort talking to. Trust me, I can’t even talk properly to my own brother!”  
Hiro confessed.

Koji, too, got up and sit, hugging his knee. The pair of ripped jeans he’s wearing revealed his bare, unscarred knees.

“here.. here!”  
Hiro noticed the remaining sands still covering Koji’s shirt.

He crawled and help Koji to get rid of the sand.

“There’s some on my hair too!” Koji squeals.

“Why me, and not Teru?”  
he then came out with another question.

Hiro paused for a moment to look up at Koji.  
Then he finished brushing away on Koji’s shoulder before sitting only an inch away next to him.

“this trip can soothe him as much as you did..” he tailed.

“it’s not about the trip. It’s about our emotion at the moment -To go on this year. If both of us were sad along this trip, then how am I supposed to convey my sadness at?”

No answer from Koji. Their lips remained locked for a minute.

“besides, he told me earlier that he got another plan..”  
Hiro mouthed.

Not that he never thought of bringing Teru in the first place, he was one of his closest senpai after all. But he was being skeptical to ask him and then when he finally ask it, whoppsy? Teru rejected it –in a good way though.

Knowing that Hiro is back to his unwanted emotional state,  
koji brings his arm to hug Hiro on the shoulder. Gently caressing his upper arm to make him feel better.

“we still had Sho. You don’t act like we lost him forever.  
You guys can still had a chat with him, hang out together with him anytime!”

 not much of an encouraging words, but deep inside, Koji really hopes that will helps even a little.

"I know. It’s just… I can’t imagine myself on stage without his presence. I am not ready turning to my right, knowing that no one will be there.  
Or it could be someone else taking over that spot.”

His voice starting to shiver. The water filling his eyes, is ready to fall anytime.

“you know, Hiroki, since you’ve helped me brush those sand off my shoulder, then I should lend it to you in return.”

Hiro in no time, lands his head on Koji’s shoulder. Hiding his face, while his arm hugging Koji’s back.  
No sound of sobbing is heard somehow.

“I don’t know if you already cried there but.. if you did, JUST CRY. If it makes you feel better, then just let it all out in tears.  
But you have to promise me, once we get back to Tokyo, you must not cry for the same reason anymore. You have to smile. Because the fans need you, and the other 3."

Koji gently caress that blonde hair which is close enough to his face.  
It didn’t took long for Hiro to raise his head and wipe his nose and eyes using the back of his palm.

“I am sorry, Koji..” with a husky voice, he apologized.

“why are you sorry for?”

Koji frowned.

He is the one allowing Hiro to cry on his shoulder. It wasn’t something to be sorry for, he thought.

_“I guess I stained your shirt with my mucous..”_

-“WHATTT?? Hell no.. you've got to be kidding me~”

* * *

 

 

Today is their last day in Okinawa before heading back to Tokyo tomorrow.  
Together, they both walked to the Naminoue Shrine to pray for 2016 to be a good year.

“Hiroki, have you ever heard of that one urban legends in Okinawa?”

Koji started the conversation.

“which one?”

in confusion, Hiro asked back.

As far as he knows, Okinawa have a lot of urban legends and stories, just like other place in Japan.

 _“I’ve heard somewhere that, if you pray with all your heart and stay focused throughout your prayer, a nymph deep in the forest might hear you._  
_And at night she will come to you before you sleep to wish good words for you!”_

With Koji sounded very confident, it left Hiro dropping his  
jaw while staring at the older one.

“really?! Never heard of this legend before..” Hiro’s eyes shine with excitement.

“of course you didn’t! **Because I MADE IT UP!!** ”

Koji laughed out loud as he ran away from Hiro. Knowing that he succeeded in making Hiro trust his mischievous lies.

“dammit, Koji!”

Hiro, feeling annoyed of being fooled at, chased after Koji.  
And they both ended up looking like a 10 years old kid playing chase and run.

At the shrine, the two of them performed their prayer, wishing for only good things in life.

“are you done?”

Koji had already done praying, but Hiro seems to be unsettled there.

“you go first. I need to pray some more..”  
he half-whispered.

“okay. I’ll wait outside.”

From the outside, he could see Hiro is gaining all his focus on praying.

“what? Did he take my fiction story for real?”

he talked to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the hotel, done packing their luggage, the two is ready to call it a day.  
Laying on their fluffy single bed, located side by side.

“hey, are you praying for that ‘nymph’ to come at you tonight?”

Koji throw a pillow at Hiro –who is scrolling up his phone screen.

“what? I am not obligated to tell you what I prayed for!!”

He throws back the pillow, it hits the bullseyes –right on Koji’s face.

_“asshole!!”_

Koji cursed and he grab the pillow and hugs it, as he turns his body facing back Hiro.

“good night, onii-chan!”

Hiro shouted before he turns off the light and lit up the dim night lamp on the right side of his bed.  
He, too facing back to Koji and closed his eyes, half-asleep…

Not long before he can feel something is slowly pressuring the corner of his bed.  
Like someone is sitting there.  
He is not facing that side so he have no idea on what exactly is happening on that side of his bed.

Then, a soft whisper approach close to his ear;  
_“you are a strong person. It was already there, inside of you._  
_And as you grow older, you’ve only became stronger. You just have to believe it. And this year is going to be another great year, too, as much as another years did. Now sleep tight and have a sweet dreams..”_

It ended by a gentle, warm touch on his forehead. Rubbing his bangs away from covering his face.

Before it all gone.  
And the pressure, too wasn’t there anymore.

Despite wondering who it could be, that magical touch had put Hiro to sleep.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Hiro waits for Koji to get dressed up. And he spent that moment sitting on his bed, playing a game on his phone.  
He then stare right at Koji sitting infront of the dressing table.  
Koji, already had dressed completely but is still drying his hair with a towel.

_“it could be Koji, but he act like nothing happen this morning..”_

Hiro speaks in his heart.

“uhm.. Koji?” he called.

“what?”

a single reply.

“”thanks for your encouraging words last night. I cherish it a lot. And it makes me feel better!”

Hiro grinned. Those magical words really does give him a new, refreshed sensation.  
He wondered where did Koji got those words from.

“what are you talking about?”

Koji turned around. Feeling weird.

“don’t you remember? You came to my bed last night and pats on my head!”

Hiro, too feels weird that Koji didn’t look like he know anything.

_**“Hiroki, I fall asleep as soon as you tell me good night!”** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> P/S: I’ll just leave you guys with this mysterious ending LOL  
> But I’ll give TWO DIFFERENT conclusion. It’s up to you to  
> choose which one as the ending. ^^  
> 1\. Despite the so-called urban legend created by Koji, guess what? Hiro really was visited by a nymph who happens to hear his pray back at the shrine.
> 
> 2\. Clearly, the nymph story was only fictional.  
> Koji is the one visiting him.. he wanted to give Hiro best courage to boost up the young boy’s confidence. But again, he lied so that Hiro will believe a real nymph is coming to him.  
> so, he can go back believing that his wish will be granted.(even a nymph can hear it, no?)


End file.
